Farewell
by Crybaby
Summary: The tiro leaves hogwarts.


****

****

**Farewell? : By Crybaby**

** **

**A/N: Ok, this is a songfic from the musical Godspell, I do not expect any of you to know the song, but it is called 'By my Side' it is a slow song.The fic is about leaving Hogwarts (Duh, Doesn't the title tell you that) Please Please Please Review!!!!!**

** **

**The three best friends sat on the train."God this is hard," thought the sensitive Hermione Granger." We can't be leaving" a scared Ron Weasley said to himself."This just can't be good bye," Harry Potter told himself repeatedly.**

** **

_Where are you going?_

_Where are you going?_

_Can you take me with you?_

_For my hand is cold, and needs warmth,_

_Where are you going?_

_ _

They couldn't believe it. Where were they going in life?Hermione, a great witch, was she the next Headmaster at Hogwarts?And Ron, was he going to be the next minister of magic? Or how 'bout Harry Potter? An Aorua (sp), the seeker for a great quidditch team, where was he going in life?

** **

_Far beyond, where the horizon lies,_

_The horizon lies, and the land sinks into, mellow blueness,_

_Oh please, take me with you,_

_Let me skip the road with you,_

_I can dare myself, I can dare myself_

_ _

Hermione, what was her next adventure to be? She pondered on that thought."My next adventure will not be in the safe walls of Hogwarts, but in life, not with Harry or Ron, but with a complete stranger". She told herself.Ron, what was the next crazy stunt he was going to pull? Would he still have Dumbledore to defend his mistakes? "No". "No I won't have Dumbeldore by my side this year" he thought.And Harry, will his next quidditch game be with Ron, with the Chudley Cannons, or with a bunch of kids, and he is their coach? "Will I still have my abilities away from my friends, if they cant support me for every game I play" he wondered.

** **

_I'll put a pebble, in my shoe,_

_And watch me walk,_

_I can walk and walk,_

_ _

"No"! Hermione broke the silence between the 3 friends. "No we can't be separated"! She yelled. "You're right, what will we do"? Asked Harry."I think we can all come to say we want to be teachers at Hogwarts" Ron said."They need a new deputy headmaster or headmistress, a transfiguration teacher, and of course a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" he told them."And guys, look what I got".

**Ron pulled out three application forms."Ron, You finally thought ahead," gasped Hermione in mock surprise. Each one of them filled them out and sent them by owl mail. Hedwig carried Harry's and Hermione's, and Pig carried Ron's.**

** **

_I shall call the pebble dare, (I shall call the pebble dare)_

_We will talk together, about walking,_

_Dare shall be carried,_

_And when we both have had enough,_

_I will take you from my shoe singing:_

_Meet your new road,_

_And I'll take your hand,_

_Finally glad (oh finally glad)_

_That you are here._

_ _

They all were staying at the Leaky Cauldron with Job's at Madame Malkin's robe shop while they waited to see if they got the positions at Hogwarts.A week later, a large Barn owl swooped into Ron's Room.Ron picked it up and read.Hermione was in her room, and Harry in his when they heard a squeal of joy.They both rushed in to see what it was; they supposed Ron got a pay raise at MM's." Ron, what is it" Hermione asked."McGonagall sent us this letter, Hermione, it says you are transfiguration teacher.Harry, you've got Dada, I got the assistant Headmaster, and Potions, Snape got severely injured by one of his potions and will never be able to return, he lost half his memory!" Ron squealed in delight.

** **

_By my side, (By my side, by my side)_

_By my side, (Oh by my side)_

_By my side._

_ _

The three best friends waited patiently as their train stopped and they were back at Hogwarts." This is so beautiful," remarked Hermione."I remember the first time I saw Hogwarts" Harry said, "It is just as beautiful right now as it was then"

**Ron and Hermione nodded.**

** **

_By my side (by my side, by my side)_

_By my side (by my side)_

_ _

_ _

A/N: Ok, I know this really sucks, but please review, I LOVE TO GET REVIEWS!!! Anyway, hope you liked it.

Disclaimer: Harry and co. belong to miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling. By my side belongs to what's his face that wrote Godspell. Don't sue me


End file.
